


not too cool for kisses

by Zaiya (iqoras)



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drug lord au, M/M, Nico di Angelo - Freeform, Nico tries to be bad ass, Will Solace - Freeform, Will Solace doesn't give two flips, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iqoras/pseuds/Zaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Solace walks into a dangerous situation. Nico has had enough of this nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	not too cool for kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 'You’re a drug lord and I think I’ve just walked into your drug den’ AU prompt going around on Tumblr.

“You look like you’ve had a very bad day,” he noted casually, frowning at the angry bald man standing in his way. The man’s fists were clenched and Will could swear the guy was grinding his teeth. “Are you alright?” Because really, the veins showing up on the guy’s forehead were more than concerning. 

“Shut the fuck up,” the guy blurted. “Do you even know where you are?” Well. That wasn’t friendly at all. Will sighed. Sometimes people could really do with some cheer but there wasn’t much he could do when people wouldn’t humor his attempts at conversation. 

“I told you that already. I was walking around and my feet took me here.” He said as much at least two times already but the answer hadn’t satisfied his irritated interrogator. He was really uptight.

“You’re carrying a bouquet of flowers and a fucking box of chocolates,” the man helpfully pointed out. Will grinned. (He really did get too much pleasure out of killing people with kindness.)

“So I am! I had almost forgotten. Thank you.” Will nodded at the man and made to step forward to continue his walk when the guy forced himself into his path, rolling his eyes. Instead of being angry, he just seemed exasperated now. 

“Right, see, but I can’t just let you leave now. You’ve seen this place and there’s no telling what you could do with that information.” He shrugged. “I’ve gotta take you to the boss now. It’s beyond me.” Will didn’t say anything. He simply pursed his lips and followed the man’s lead – how convenient it was that they were going in the exact same direction Will had been attempting to walk. 

Numerous people looked at him during the short walk and the expressions were actually quite interesting. Some of them paled, others seem confused, but mostly they really didn’t seem to care. It was amusing. And because Will wasn’t a boring person, he hummed a cheerful tune under his breath, much to the exasperation of everyone around him. 

He broke his tune only once when something occurred to him. “Hey, what’s your name? I almost forgot to ask.”

“I’m Arthur,” his guide said and Will mused on that for a second before resuming his humming. Music made everything better.

“Please shut up,” the man said after another few minutes. “We’re here, the boss is right through those doors, and I really don’t feel like cleaning up a body today so it’s in your best interest not to irritate him. Just—shut the hell up and do whatever he says.” Will grinned in response.

The two guards at the door seemed completely baffled by Arthur’s words and seemed like they were about to say something when Arthur opened the door and led Will in. Sitting at a table, looking extremely bored, was a young man with dark eyes, messy hair, and a jacket that was way too big for him. He looked up when Will and Arthur walked in and a small smile pushed up the corner of his lips.

“Boss, this guy just walked in here and—“

Arthur was cut off by Will pushing in front of him and to the boss’s side. He was too in shock to continue speaking when he saw Will lean down and leave a kiss on his boss’s forehead. He almost died of shock when he saw his boss blush. 

“I brought you some chocolate,” Will said quietly, grinning at Nico. “And some flowers because your den is really way too dark. I know you’re trying to be intimidating or whatever because ‘drug lords don’t do cute things’ but come on.” He paused and looked behind him, as if he had forgotten about Arthur altogether. “Oh, and this guy escorted me here! That’s really nice, right?”

Nico only huffed and took the proffered box of chocolates, putting it on the table, and laying the flowers down for now. He tried not to show how pleased he was to see Will. “You’re so—just. You’re something else, Will. Really.” He didn’t spare much attention for Arthur, other than a wave of his hand that Arthur accurately took as his dismissal, leaving the two of them alone.

“Oh? Am I?” Will leaned down once again, though this time he brushed his lips against Nico’s briefly, pulling away with a content smirk. “I missed you.”

“That doesn’t mean you can just come here,” Nico sighed. “I have an image to maintain, you know! And—“ another kiss “—agh, you’re really not fair!” Still, when Will captured his lips again, he wasn’t complaining. (And if Will was able to interpret him properly, that moan wasn’t negative either.)


End file.
